


Fossils and Rocks

by Jase



Series: Unfinished Fics [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Love, Meant To Be, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: So this idea came to me because it reminded me of something soppy I read a long time ago.Robert and Aaron met as teens, Robert is only a year older, and is going off to University.Between the stuff that I'm currently writing it just dropped off and I never got back to it. Thought I'd put it here so you guys could get an idea of what it was about.





	Fossils and Rocks

 

The soft hum of a fan fills the air. It's the only thing he can hear, the only thing he cares to listen to at the moment really, so he sits on his bed with his knees held tight agains his chest as he leans back against the headboard. He holds on to a photograph in his hand fighting back the emotions boiling up inside him, fighting back the lump in his throat, hoping things will change. He hopes something will fall through, hopes that his best friend won't leave him. Then the guilt hits and he hates himself for thinking those things.  
  
He's so caught in his thoughts that he missed the knock at his door. It's not until his mother is standing beside his bed calling his name that he zones back in.  
  
"Aaron...you okay, luv?" She asks.  
  
Quickly he fumbles his hands trying to hide the photograph, hoping she hadn't caught sight of it.  
  
"Yeah...I...I'm just tired is all." He lies to her.  
  
"Are you really going to do this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aaron. I'm your mum. I know I haven't been there for you always, but I've always cared. I've always loved ya." She tells him as she takes a seat beside him. "Im not daft, you know?" She says as she runs her fingers along his forehead brushing his hair to the side.  
  
He slowly looks up at her, a pang of worry hitting him. A terrifying feeling sweeping over him. She knows. How could she? His panicked thoughts run through his head as he tries to fumble a response. "Wh..what you on about?"  
  
"If you feel about him the way I think you do, are you really going to let him leave without even saying goodbye?"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Robert's leaving tomorrow for America, are you really going to stay here and sulk around without saying goodbye?"  
  
He felt his stomach drop the moment Chas mentioned his feelings for Robert. She didn't come out and say it, but it was clear his mother knew. Part of him wanted to do the usual, to go mad. To get angry. To deny it all, but his heart was hurting and he couldn't fight it. He couldn't fight himself anymore. What he felt for Robert was more tham just a friendship. He loved him. He's loved him for a long time.  
  
"I don't want him to go." He sobs.  
  
Chas simply leans in and wraps her arms around him. She hadn't always been the best mum to Aaron, but ever since he came back into her life she had devoted herself to him. He was her world. Seeing him like this tore her own hear to shreds.  
  
"I know luv, but this is big. It's his future, there's no way he can miss out on that. You know that don't you?" She asks before gently placing a kiss to the top of his head. He maybe eighteen but to her, he'll always be her little boy.  
  
Aaron can't muster the words, he simply nods his head in agreement. This was after all everything that Robert had dreamt of for years. It's what he's dreamt of since they became friends long ago.   
  
He still remembers it like it was just yesterday. He remembers his first day at school since he came back to live with Chas. He didn't know anyone, had no one to talk to, for the first half of his day there he kep to himself. It wasn't until he saw the handsome lad with the blond hair walking in the hallway surrounded by others, that he felt a pull. No one else had caught his attention, but this lad did. The sight of everyone surrounding him however had made him pull back. He was clearly popular and so out of his own league for friends. No way could someone pupolar like him ever be friends with him. Everything changed near the end of the day when he finally worked up the courage to speak to him.  
  
He'd seen Robert in the hall on his own and did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"Nice trainers."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Your trainers...I like them."  
  
Robert chuckled at first before turning a dull shade of red. "Yeah...I...uh...I like yours as well."   
  
Aaron figured he was just being nice seeing as his trainers were at least a year old and worn down, plus Robert had only taken a quick glance down before saying it.  
  
"Say, you're new here aren't you? Haven't seen you around before." Robert asked clearly trying to change the subject.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chances of me going back to this aren't very high, but you'll never know. If the response is good enough I may have to.


End file.
